Conferencia de Teherán
by Kairake
Summary: La primera conferencia de los tres grandes durante la segunda guerra mundial- EU, UK y Russia- la forma en la que veian el termino de la guerra y los bandos que se comenzaban a formar entre ellos.


Sé que debo varias actualizaciones pero no me pude aguantar después de ver un programa sobre la conferencia de los tres grandes, este trabajo puede parecer muy fuera de tono, en especial porque no tiene nada de comedia en los pnj.

Por otro lado la información que encontré de Rusia e Irán me gusto para hacer un fic aunque eso será dentro de mucho tiempo, al menos quiero terminar con uno o dos de los que debo.

**Conferencia de Teherán**

Rusia y Stalin habían llegado puntualmente a la conferencia de Teherán, la primera en la que se reunirían los tres grandes para decidir que se haría después de la postguerra. La conferencia había presentado múltiples problemas desde sus planeación principalmente producidos por Gran Bretaña aunque había otros factores.

A Inglaterra y a Churchill no les parecía el lugar más adecuado ya que Teherán había sido el cuartel general del espionaje alemán y no tenían ninguna seguridad de que los espías lo hubiesen abandonado por completo, lo que les tenían sumamente intranquilos. Eso aunado a que el propio ministro de relaciones exteriores Vyacheslav Molotov afirmo que había descubierto una conspiración para asesinar a uno de los tres grandes durante su permanecía en la capital iraní.

El mismo Rusia había dudado unos instantes de que fuese un buen plan pero su jefe se había mantenido inflexible ya que no quería alejarse demasiado de Moscú. Aun recordaba la advertencia que les lanzaran tanto a él como al resto del consejo antes de que entablaran negociaciones con los británicos y los estadounidenses.

"No aceptare que se realice esa reunión ni aceptare a mandar a nadie en mi representación si no se realiza desde cualquier punto desde el cual pueda volver en 24 hora a Moscú"

Iván y los demás se habían pasado varios días encontrando un lugar idóneo hasta que fue el primero el que sugirió que fuese en la capital iraní por la relación que mantenía con aquella nación desde poco antes de que Inglaterra y él mismo entablaran un tratado sobre la influencia de ambos imperios sobre Persia.

Otro gran problema que presentaba el lugar era la parálisis de Roosevelt, como las embajadas de los tres estaban a considerable distancia, la norteamericana principalmente se encontraba sumamente alejados de los otros dos. Cuando Alfred propuso llevar cargando a su jefe este enrojeció de vergüenza ante semejante idea mirando de muy mala forma a su querida nación, no dejaría que EU le pusiera en semejantes aprietos con los otros dos representantes, Stalin salió amablemente en la defensa del presidente norteamericano

— Si el problema es el trasporte, con gusto puedo ofrecerles que tanto el señor Roosevelt como su comitiva sean nuestros huéspedes— Los americanos se miraron entre sí como evaluando la propuesta hasta que el presidente pasando de las suplicas reflejadas en los ojos de sus compatriotas y de su propia nación acepto.

— Sera un placer aceptar su invitación.— De esta forma Inglaterra veía sus planes frustrados para hablar con su antigua colonia a quien veía cada vez más cerca de un fin prematuro y es que aquel niñato no estaba preparado para esa vida, se había apartado siendo demasiado joven de su lado.

Rusia sonrió divertida al recordar la cara que había puesto ese presuntuoso de Arthur cuando su precioso niño se alejaba cada vez más de él. Alfred y los suyos eran tan moldeables que no entendía como es que alguien tan "inútil" podía tener tanta fuerza. Rusia había logrado distanciar aún más a las dos naciones anglosajonas; Churchill compartía los sentimientos de su nación aunque desde otro punto de vista, se habían anticipado a la futura amenaza bolchevique que les resultaba tan fresca como la guerra actual, sin embargo no pudieron ninguno de los dos ofrecer un argumento válido que evitase que Roosevelt se quedara con Stalin

Stalin aprovecharía que los americanos fueran sus huéspedes para espiarlos en sus conversaciones a puertas cerradas él y Rusia recibirían diariamente un informe sobre lo más relevante de aquellas charlas. La misma nación junto con un grupo de expertos se había dedicado a plantar micrófonos por todas las habitaciones que los americanos ocuparían.

El vehículo en el que viajaban se detuvo frente aquel enorme y pintoresco edificio perfectamente vigilado, al bajar del auto Iván noto con cierto interés que Persia, no ya no se llamaba así se dijo a si mismo cuando Irán le estrecho calurosamente la mano.

Aquel hombre de piel morena, cabellos oscuros como el ébano y una mirada enigmática siempre represento un misterio para Rusia. Sabía que Irán le tenía cierto aprecio pero no podía ser completamente de fiar, él también pasaría a formar parte de las filas soviéticas próximamente.

—Bienvenidos sean, dejen mostrarles el lugar— Irán, vestido como un militar, les hizo pasar entre los soldados que habían dispuestos para salvaguardar aquella reunión.— Hace unos días recibimos a la embajada rusa que vino a disponer sus pertenencias y demás.

En el tono de su voz se notaba cierto reproche, Rusia suponía que el iraní no estaba al corriente de que el edificio seria vigilado desde adentro o si lo sabía era su forma de reprocharle que ni siquiera se dignara a decírselo pero claro está que tampoco podría haberle dicho nada. Una parte de Irán había asimilado demasiado bien las enseñanzas inglesas que representaban un serio peligro.

Una hora más tarde llego el escandaloso norteamericano con sus aires de grandeza seguidos por un muy cohibido Inglaterra que hacia un intento sobrehumano para no estallar. Arthur estaba tenso y Alfred solo lograba estresarlo más.

Las primeras horas de la reunión fueron un completo desorden en gran medida provocado por Stalin que ante todo quería revancha contra los alemanes.

—No pretendo sonar discordante pero, ante las futuras perspectivas que están surgiendo y teniendo en cuenta que ha sido el ejército rojo el que ha acumulado mayor número de victorias contra la Alemania nazi deberían entonces apoyar a que el gobierno siguiera con semejantes hazañas— En otras palabras les estaba echando en cara que de no apoyar su régimen, Stalin se decantaría por soluciones menos amables para ambas naciones.— Rusia ¿No estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Da, completamente de acuerdo compañero Stalin— Iván sonrió de buena gana sintiéndose muy superior a sus otros dos compañeros, le agradaba Stalin aunque en el fondo había unas cuantas decisiones que encontraba plenamente deplorables. Entre los comunistas incluso había desorden en sus filas.

—Entiendo y estoy completamente de acuerdo— Roosevelt se adelantó a su compañero que torció la boca ante semejante arrebato de su igual.

—El hero esta de acuerdo, Rusia ha sido de mucha ayuda y es un buen chico— Arthur casi se atraganta con el té al escuchar hablar así al americano, con rapidez levanto la mirada buscando la mirada de Alfred pero aquel no le volvió a ver, estaba entretenido estrechándole la mano a Iván mientras le aseguraba que su gobierno apoyaría al suyo—Pero a cambio tienes que declararle la guerra a también a Japón, así podrás tener el privilegio de ser mi apoyo.

El inglés se removió inquietamente en su asiento lanzándole mirada a su jefe, el rey seguramente no tomaría de muy buen agrado que tuvieran que apoyar de semejante manera al gobierno de los bolcheviques. Pero sin duda lo que le causo más asombro era que el americano le pidiera de aquella forma un "ayuda en caso de emergencia"

Churchill frunció el ceño tanto o más molesto que su nación, sabía que Arthur era ciego cuando se trataba de la nación americana y no se daba cuenta de pequeños detalles que eran claramente obvios. Estados unidos no solo intentaba obtener beneficios de los perdedores de aquella guerra sino de sumir por completo a Gran Bretaña, Roosevelt estaba decidido a terminar con el imperio británico y su influencia en países como la india y medio oriente.

—Supongo que está bien. Gran Bretaña respaldara igualmente a tu gobierno Rusia—aquellas palabras salieron apresuradamente de los labios del inglés, que incluso el mismo llego a sospechar de que no había sido su propia voz, Rusia lo estaba arrinconando y no podía hacer gran cosa si ese estúpido presidente americano seguía tan ciegamente a Stalin.

Para aminorar la tensión entraron un grupo de camareros rellenándole las copas a los presentes y ofreciéndoles más puros y cigarrillos. Uno de ellos, sin que Inglaterra se lo pidiera, le puso delante de si una botella de ron a través de la cual podía ver a los dos dirigentes charlar animadamente.

—Vamos camarada, bebe un poco ¿Da?—La enorme mano del ruso le aprisionaba con demasiada fuerza un hombro queriendo lastimarlo. Inglaterra sabía que no podía emitir ninguna queja sin importar lo fuerte que la mano comunista le apretara el cuello por su gran orgullo, Rusia era tan joven como el mismo Estados unidos y él no se pondría a su nivel.

—No tengo ganas de tomar nada— Levanto la mirada retándolo, el comunista sonrió de buena gana, pese a todo Inglaterra le gusta. Ese carácter indomable tan parecido al de Estados unidos pero mucho más sutil y fuerte, sin duda era un gran aliado y sería un verdadero placer destrozarlo cuando llegara el momento adecuado— La sobriedad en estos casos siempre es la mejor concejera evita que te nublen la mente.

—Muy cierto y es un excelente consejo. Pero el alcohol también te puede ayudar a pasar malos ratos con una cara más alegre— Se sentó en la silla de aun lado y le atrajo con suavidad, tras a ver visto que ninguno de los presentes les prestaba demasiada atención—Te preocupa Alfred, lo sé pero no es solo su bienestar sino que sientes que algo se esconde debajo de aquellas ojeras.

Inglaterra se soltó de golpe y se puso de pie jalando a su dirigente que no protesto de ninguna forma por semejante trato. Los ingles junto con su comitiva se retiraron a una habitación aparte, Arthur saco de su saco una pluma y una libretita en la que comenzó a escribir

"Esto no es más que un circo y lo sabes. Debemos pararlo de alguna forma o sino la amenaza comunista se extenderá con una rapidez alarmante"

Churchill leyó atentamente lo que su nación había escrito y se sintió mejor al darse cuenta que no era el único que había sentido que la batuta de aquel circo de tres pistas era manejada por Stalin y cuyo único fin era precisamente eso. Además que se había preocupado cuando Arthur declaro abiertamente la cooperación y el respaldo de Gran Bretaña al gobierno de Stalin, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de su amada nación, había estado mal preocuparse.

Arthur sabía bien que no era un santo y no lo movía un sentimiento netamente humanitario, como cualquier otro gran imperio había ganado su poder aprovechándose de su astucia, fortaleza y demás habilidades para explotar a otras naciones más débiles. Y como todas ellas, estaba dispuesto a todo por mantener su posición.

"Roosevelt disfruta esto como cualquiera de esas mujeres que se ponen a intimar durante las compras de la semana. Ha pasado de largo el concejo de los setenta y siete asesores que le acompañan y Stalin, bueno el simplemente ha iniciado el desorden como quien se divierte viendo a la humanidad dando de tumbos en la palma de su mano"

"Eso no me sorprende en lo absoluto, siguen siendo poco menos que un grupo de campesinos por mucho que Alfred se empeñe en negarlo, se sigue comportando como un niño inmaduro, lo único malo es que" Tacho las primeras letras de la palabra que estaba por escribir, ese no era el momento adecuado para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos "Si le apoya ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?"

"Sabes lo que hay que hacer, pero te estas tentando demasiado el corazón Arthur. Recuerda esto es un guerra"

Escribió el jefe inglés pasándole la nota a su amada nación, como militar estaba más que acostumbrado a estar siempre atento y se había anticipado a los pasos que se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación que ocupaban.

—Sencillamente no podemos confiarnos—Le había dicho antes de abrir la puerta, confiado en que Arthur podría leer sus labios y así no delatarlos.

Ambos regresaron a la sala principal donde Arthur fue abordado por un molesto gringo que le reclamaba por comportarse de esa forma y haber dejado la mesa de debates así, el británico levanto la mirada al escuchar lo último, aquello era todo menos una mesa de debate.

—No seas dramático Alfred— Junto el entrecejo, en estos momentos en los que le tenía tan cerca podía notar que, efectivamente como había dicho Rusia, Alfred tenía unas enormes bolsas bajo los ojos señal de que no había dormido bien

—No lo soy, es solo que…bueno me preocupas—El rechinido de las ruedas de la silla del presidente norteamericano le distrajeron, con una señal la nación americana se fue a sentar a su lado, estaba convencido que lo que habían hablado su jefe y él era lo mejor. Debía demostrarle a Inglaterra lo grande que podría llegar a hacer y para ello, paradójicamente habría que tirarlo del pedestal, el imperio británico debía de sucumbir y Rusia le ayudaría en eso.

—Además las cosas no están bien con todos los inmigrantes que llegaron a mi casa— pensó para sí recordando las últimas décadas, estaba echo un completo caos con la llegada de tantos inmigrantes buscando el sueño americano y encontrándose con una pesadilla. Alrededor de las principales ciudades se habían formado círculos de pobreza extrema. Como la llamada puerta del infierno, luego estaban las mafias chinas y la guerrilla irlandesa por mencionar alguno de sus problemas. Quería tirarse de los cabellos ahí mismo.—No, es la única alternativa. Una guerra que no afecta mi territorio es la solución— Claro que como en cualquier guerra había bajas y tenía que jugar sucio, lo cual no le molestaba, pero sabía que a comparación de Europa y Asia sus pérdidas serian mínimas y ganaría mucho.

Las negociaciones siguieron su curso, esta vez se trató sobre las nuevas fronteras de Polonia después de la guerra y tras muchos debates se aceptó que el territorio que los rusos le había quitado a Polonia seria compensado con territorio Alemán. Moviendo de esta forma brutalmente la frontera. El mismo Churchill delimito la nueva frontera en el mapa con las cerillas que habían usado para encender los cigarrillos y puros.

—Solo queda hablar de la cuestión Alemana entonces—Es vez fue Arthur quien dio pie al tema que verdaderamente les había llevado a convocar esa reunión— Por un lado sería ridículo pensar que todos los alemanes son Hitler y que Hitler es Alemania, cuando este caiga Alemania seguirá en pie sin importarle la muerte de su dictador.

—Pero Iggy los alemanes son malos ¿no lo sabes?— Estados unidos interrumpió el discurso de su antiguo mentor atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes hacia él. Inglaterra ya no sabía si hacia eso apropósito o solo era parte de su ingenuidad innata, no, no podía serlo y lo supo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquellas orbes celestes que estaban impacientes por continuar con aquella guerra. Alfred se había convertido en un emisario de la muerte y de la guerra ya no era más su tierna colonia— Debemos terminar con ellos o se levantaran de nuevo. Son gente muy rara y tienen unas caras que dan miedo.

—Para ser una joven nación tiene mucha razón— Admitió Stalin dándole un voto más al americano y por fuerza dejando a Gran Bretaña fuera. Los rusos sentían heridos su orgullo y no iban a dar marcha atrás con lo que atañía al tema germano

Churchill era de la idea de que Prusia debía ser tratado con mucha más dureza mientras que el norteamericano propuso un plan de división de Alemania.

—Entonces debemos ocupar su territorio y trasformar a su gente—Intento aminorar la tensión el presidente norteamericano— Propongo que se hagan 5 regiones autónomas :Prusia; Hannover y el noroeste; Sajonia y la región de Leipzig; Hesse-Darmstadt, Hesse-Kassel y la zona sur del Rin, y Baviera y Baden Würtenberg. Y dos territorios baja tutela de las naciones unidad: Kiel, su canal y Hamburgo, y el Sarre y el Ruhr.

—No, eso es inaceptable— Stalin sonrió con agrado al ver como Rusia tomaba las riendas en su manos— Todos los alemanes son iguales y si se les permiten semejantes concesiones estaríamos dándole a entender al mundo que en realidad si son superiores y que están exentos de todo crimen. No, Alemania tiene que pagar.

—Está dicho, entonces cuando se derribe el gobierno nazi, de la clase dominante mataremos, nosotros los rusos, a 100 mil alemanes — Rusia asintió contento ante la propuesta de su jefe, le agradaba la idea de poderse desquitar de aquella forma y aún más al ver la cara de espanto que se dibujó en las facciones de los ingleses.

—No puede estar hablando en serio señor, no puede cometer semejante a masacre solo porque son alemanes— Se apuró a intervenir Arthur golpeando la mesa con las palmas abiertas de las manos tratando de hacer entrar en razón al dirigente ruso pero las facciones pétreas de aquel hombre le dejaron muy en claro que no aceptaría cambiar de ideas.

—Seamos coherentes. No puedes estar hablando en serio sobre cometer semejante atrocidad sobre un pueblo ya devastado de por si— Lo mismo que su nación Churchill no cabía en si ante semejante propuesta, la mirada de los dos dirigentes se encontró en un duelo de poderío en la que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

—Supongo que he de entender que los ingles tienen cierta debilidad nazi entonces— todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellos esperando su respuesta. Churchill y Arthur no supieron como contestar sin perder su posición. Stalin se rellenó el vaso con más vodka y lo levanto para brindar por su doble victoria— Lo sabía. Brindemos entonces por el fusilamiento de 50000 oficiales alemanes.

—Eso es indigno, si siguen por esa línea paso a retirarme— y efectivamente se puso de pie junto con los demás británicos, Alfred le suplico con la mirada a Arthur que recapacitara pero aquel ni si quiera se dignó a mirarle más que un instante.

—Si eso le parece indígnate— Levanto su trago dirigiéndose hacia el inglés— Entonces brindemos porque el mariscal solo podrá fusilar 49.500 oficiales alemanes

El chiste no les hizo ninguna gracia a los ingles que abandonaron el recinto prometiendo reanudar las conversaciones al día siguiente cuando el estado de ánimo de los tres fuer menos fúnebre.

Cuando los soviéticos y los americanos se quedaron solos la conversación fue mucho más fluida y el mariscal gano más concesiones y se firmaron muchos más tratados con EU sin temer a que Gran Bretaña se interpusiera de alguna forma.

Al día siguiente Churchill le mando una carta a Roosevelt con Arthur, Inglaterra fue recibido en la embajada soviética sin mucho ánimo y después de un buen rato, honestamente esperaban que se fuera, fue conducido a una de las habitaciones donde se habían instalado innumerables micrófonos y donde le dijeron que tenía que esperar a la nación americana.

Rusia se había unido al escuadrón que se encargaba de realizar el espionaje para estar al tanto de lo que sus otros dos iguales tenían en mente. Hasta el momento los gringos se habían mostrado muy complacientes con sus demandas y sospechaba por qué pero no quería errar.

—Arthur no debiste de haberte ido de esa forma. Es que acaso ¿estas celoso? No intentes negarlo ya se toda la verdad y no te va a funcionar— El inglés parpadeo varias veces sin entender a lo que se refería el menor.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando? Si me fui fue porque por lo visto no era necesario mi presencia ahí, ustedes dos ya lo habían decidido todo ¿no?—La frialdad que se reflejaba en los ojos verdes del inglés le recordó a Alfred a un cazador conteniéndose hasta encontrar el momento exacto para terminar con su presa. Retrocedió unos pasos instintivamente.

—No es así pero no entiendo porque te portas así. Rusia ha tenido buenas ideas, en especial para no haberlas dado yo— sonrió con autosuficiencia, en esos momentos más que nunca no se podía mostrar débil—Otra cosa que no me queda clara es ¿Por qué proteges a Alemania?

—What? Yo no protejo a nadie pero he vivido mucho más y peleado en incontables guerra como para no saber diferenciar entre una verdadera batalla y una masacre. Eres tan ciego como para no ver que…—Se calló repentinamente, de nuevo se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos olvidando el lugar en el que estaba y lo más importante su misión— No importa ya. Solo te vine a entregar esta carta para tu presidente.

El estadounidense se le quedo viendo extrañado y tomo la carta entre sus manos leyéndola, frunció el ceño y tomo de la mano al inglés arrastrándolo prácticamente al pequeño jardín que se encontraba a las afueras de la embajada. En ese lugar se encontraba Roosevelt tomando el sol de mediodía, cuando les vio llegar se tensó inmediatamente volviendo a aquella postura de "amo del mundo"

—Inglaterra, como siempre es un gusto verte, ya me habían informado de tu llegada. Lamento el no haberte recibido yo mismo pero el Mariscal tiene un don— pese a que el estadounidense era humano y se encontraba paralitico le mantenía fija la mirada a la nación Inglesa de manera retadora. Arthur entendió las enormes ambiciones de ese hombre mismas que se reflejaban en el brillo de los ojos de EU, aquel dignatario moriría, como cualquier otro que le antecedió o que le preceda, pero sin duda seria alguien que marcaría enormemente el destino de la nación estadounidense— Y en esta ocasión fue agradable escucharle. Irán es un lugar bastante agradable y la compañía de Darío me ha sentado de maravilla.

Inglaterra torció el gesto al escuchar el nombre de Irán, los tentáculos de Rusia estaban cada vez más lejos. Tenía que mantenerse firme y fuerte en esta guerra pues otra vendría con devastadoras consecuencias aunque aún no podía delimitarlas. Tanto él como Rusia habían influenciado a Irán, aunque claro está que aquella vieja nación guardaba aún muchos misterios y dudaba si realmente alguno de ellos le había controlado.

Roosevelt leyó la carta que le ofrecía Alfred y negó con la cabeza regresándole la misiva a su nación que de nuevo se veía sometido ante él.

—No creo que sea conveniente, no quiero que parezca que británicos y estadunidenses estamos conspirando en contra el mariscal Stalin. Por favor, Inglaterra, comunícale ese mensaje a Churchill él entenderá.

Ni bien el inglés se había retirado cuando alcanzo a escuchar de los labios de su colonia que sino no era mejor decirle que ya tenían planes.

—Arthur debería saber que hoy tenemos una reunión. Iván se lo debió de comunicar desde hace rato.

—Es qué él no va a asistir Alfred— Si Roosevelt se había dado cuenta que aún estaban en el alcance auditivo del inglés no hizo nada por suavizar sus palabras— Prepárate, Iván dijo que vendría por ti para enseñarte algunas cosas mientras el mariscal y yo platicamos.

La conferencia termino sin mayores percances. Se delimito la nueva frontera de Polonia, se decidió apoyar el gobierno ruso y a las tropas que le estaban ayudando, se planteó que Turquía e Irán entraran al combate del lado de los aliados.

—Me ha gustado mucho volverte a ver Darío— El ruso apoyo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la nación persa atrayéndolo en un abrazo de camaradería. Le gustaba el calor que despedía aquel hombre y su inteligencia.— Y no te preocupes, me he encargado de que seas recompensado y sobre todo de evitar que los alemanes vuelvan.

—Lo agradezco Iván pero no deberías tomarte semejantes molestias—Se había esbozado, por la iniciativa rusa, un plan de ayuda a los iraníes tanto en lo económico como en lo militar por si los alemanes decidían tomar represarías contra ellos por haber albergado a los tres grandes— No lo hará, estoy seguro pero muchas gracias de todas formas y que tengas un buen viaje.

Rusia fue el último en marcharse de la casa de Irán sintiendo un raro sabor en la boca, definitivamente aquel hombre era todo un misterio que estaba dispuesto a desentrañar. Por su parte Roosevelt abandono Teherán convencido de haber conquistado para siempre a Stalin. Creía ciertamente el ultimo brindis del dictador.

"Ahora es seguro que nuestros pueblos actuarán juntos y amigablemente, no sólo en este momento sino también mucho después de la guerra"

Ououououououououououououououo

*Las relaciones ruso-iraníes comenzaron formalmente en 1920, hoy en día pese a los problemas recientes sobre el armamento nuclear que se está dando en Irán aquellas relaciones se mantienen aunque con menos firmeza.

Poco después del intercambio de notas en 1920, el 26 de febrero de 1921 Irán y la URSS firmaron un tratado de amistad en el que Moscú devolvió a Teherán todo lo adquirido por la Rusia zarista tras la guerra ruso-persa de comienzos del siglo XIX, entre puertos, carreteras, bancos, y otros bienes.

Transcurridos 20 años, en 1941, Teherán pasó a ser un objeto de interés para la Alemania nazi que planeaba lanzar una amplia ofensiva hacia el Cáucaso del Norte desde el territorio iraní e inundó el país con armas y asesores militares alemanes.

A finales del verano de 1941, Moscú y Gran Bretaña enviaron tropas a Irán. Por esta misma razón, entre el 28 de noviembre y el 1 de diciembre de 1943, se celebró la famosa Conferencia de Teherán, que, en esencia, dio comienzo a la formación de la coalición contra Hitler.

Como ocurre con la situación actual, durante años, Moscú ha estado a la defensa de Irán contra los ataques de las anteriores administraciones estadounidense, incluso bajo el riesgo de cosechar muchos disgustos.

Aunque el mayor problema para Rusia, al menos durante la administración del George W. Bush, hubiera sido la perspectiva de una guerra estadounidense-iraní, es decir, una catástrofe geopolítica en la región del mar Caspio y Asia Central.

La Persia antigua, que es una maravilla y en perspectiva, los rusos y los iraníes deben comunicarse independientemente del carácter de las relaciones de sus respectivos gobiernos.

Para la población rusa es beneficioso conocer muchas cosas interesantes. Por ejemplo, que Irán es una de las tres civilizaciones más antiguas del mundo que han conservado su continuidad junto con India y China.

Irán o la antigua Persia existe desde hace tres mil años antes de Cristo, cuando en el territorio de Europa todavía reinaba el silencio. Es un verdadero placer viajar por Irán, igual que conocer a los descendientes de una cultura tan antigua.

Los iraníes hicieron una gran aportación al surgimiento de religiones mundiales. Inventaron al gobierno como un sistema de departamentos sectoriales y territoriales.

Además, en el territorio de actual Irán nacieron muchos poetas geniales, más que en cualquier otro país. Asimismo, cabe mencionar que la lengua rusa ha incorporado muchas voces de los idiomas iraníes.


End file.
